


Saving You

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Apologies, Beast is only mentioned, Belle is only mentioned, Gay LeFou (Disney), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), Pining LeFou (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Five times Gaston saved LeFou... and one time, Lefou saved Gaston.





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries and this one is cliche. But I love this pairing a lot, and I've also written oneshots for them. Thanks for reading!!

~ One ~

      The first time Gaston saved LeFou, they were mere children. They were around eleven or twelve, and were playing around the river. They were running and dodging one another in a game; and LeFou tried to cross the river by running on stepping stones.

      But Lefou slipped on one of the rocks, and fell into the river. LeFou didn't know how to swim. LeFou was quickly pulled under by the rushing water, and Gaston jumped in after him.

       Gaston located his friend and grabbed hold of him, and carried him to the river's edge. Gaston pushed him on the shore first, then climbed out after him. "LeFou, are you okay!?" Gaston fretted, real concern for his friend taking over.

     LeFou was coughing up water, and was soaked. Luckily, it was a warm summer day.

     After a moment, LeFou nodded and breathed out, "Yes, I'm okay. You saved me, Gaston! You're a real hero!" LeFou praised, looking up at him with shining eyes. Gaston smiled, enjoying the praise. This was the first time that LeFou had ever felt that fluttery feeling in his chest. 

~ Two ~

     The second time, they were in the war. Two foreign soldiers had LeFou backed up into a wall, and it was only a matter of time before they killed him. Until the Captain showed up.

      Gaston ran between them, shoving LeFou behind him and killing the soldiers with a quick fire. Lefou winced, but then Gaston turned to him. "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked hurriedly, looking him over. LeFou shook his head, his mind still reeling. "Come along then. Stay close to me." Gaston ordered him, and LeFou didn't leave his side for a second.

~ Three ~

     The third time, it was towards the end of the war, and it was a nasty ambush in the camp. A bloody fight. Lefou looked around, watching his back and gripping his weapon in a slight panic.

     "LeFou! What are you doing!?" Gaston's voice boomed. LeFou jumped, startled.

     "Fighting?" LeFou answerved uncertainly, confused by his inquiry.

   "Oh no. No way. It's too dangerous for you out here. Go back to my quarters. I'll meet you there after." Gaston ordered. "Captain, with all due respect, you can't be serious. You are fighting and you could die just as easily as I." LeFou argued.

      Gaston turned around and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then without warning, Gaston picked up his friend and carried him to his quarters, placing him down once they were inside. "I've already had to watch so many men die in this war, LeFou. I've lost family and friends. And I am  _not_ going to lose you, too. Now, please just stay here." Gaston spoke more softly, almost pleading. 

     Gaston had kept him save once again. It felt like LeFou's chest was going to burst with hope and that fluttery feeling was everpresent. Color drained from LeFou's face when he realized what it was. Love.

~ Four ~

       It was after the war, the fourth time. They were on a hunting trip, and they were in the woods. 

       LeFou heard a growling coming from behind him. Lefou turned, and a huge bear was in extremely close proximity with him, and LeFou was clearly ticking it off. 

       "Okay, Okay. Easy bear. Easy." But every step backwards LeFou took, the bear took a step forward. Eventually, the bear had LeFou backed against a tree. The bear let out a roar, stood up on it's hind legs, ready to slash. Then, as if on cue, there was a gunshot, and the bear let out a pained noise as it fell. 

      "Thank you, Gaston. Saved me again." Lefou smiled up at his friend with admiration clear in his eyes.

      Gaston smirked down at his friend, "Of course, my friend. You really have to start being more careful, though. " Gaston teased.

~ Five ~

       This wasn't really saving his life, but it was a significant moment. As it was the last save Gaston would perform, for quite some time. They were riding up to Villenueve, when Gaston first saw her. Belle.

      It was as if Gaston had fallen under a trance. "What are you ---?" But Lefou was cUT off as his horse suddenly reared up, knocking him off the saddle. Gaston caught him at the last second.

    He had been so absorbed in watching Belle, that he had almost forgotten LeFou next to him. He had almost let LeFou fall. The man that LeFou had fallen in love with was gone almost instantly; and it would only get worse as time went on.

~ Six; LeFou saves him. ~

      LeFou couldn't believe Gaston left him. After everything LeFou had done for him, after all they'd been through, Gaston just turned his cheek and left him there. LeFou's chest ached, he was still in love with Gaston, despite the monster he had become. He still believed who he once was was still in there somewhere. 

       LeFou heard gunshots and Belle yelling at Gaston. LeFou ran up the stairs and outside the castle based on the noise.

    Lefou's limbs completely froze in terror when he saw the beast holding Gaston over the edge. 

     "Please don't kill me. . . " Lefou could hear the fear in his voice. The beast took pity and threw him down onto the platform. The beast turned away, and LeFou made his way towards Gaston.

      But Gaston stood up and aimed his gun at the Beast's back. But Lefou noticed the platform under Gaston was cracking and was about to fall off. 

        "Gaston! No!" LeFou belted out in warning, and lunged toward him. But Gaston had begun to fall. LeFou grabbed for him and managed to grab hold of him by his arms. 

      "LeFou! LeFou... please don't let me go." Gaston pleaded. 

     LeFou did his best to heave his friend up, and had to try several times before he could get him up enough so that Gaston could pull himself up. 

     As soon as Gaston was secure, they bolted from the castle. They went to Gaston's home in Villenueve. As soon as Gaston closed the door, Gaston went to LeFou and gathered the man into his arms. 

    "LeFou... I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I left you on your own... how could I do that? How could I do that to you?" Gaston asked rhetorically. By this point both men had begun to cry, although Gaston might deny it.

   Gaston took LeFou's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. One would call it romantic, but LeFou was no fool. Gaston would never love him. 

    "I'm so, so sorry for how I've treated you. I lost who I was." Gaston spoke softly and sincerely.

    LeFou averted his eyes when he spoke. "Gaston, you have got no idea how much it's all affected me. It was so hard watching you turn into this thing... But I still-" LeFou stopped himself. 

    "What, LeFou?" Gaston encouraged. LeFou hesitated at first, but then decided that he didn't have much to lose. 

     "If you really want to know... I'm in love with you. I have been since we were teenagers. That didn't change during the war and I still am, even now." LeFou held his breath as he waited for Gaston's disgusted reaction. Yet, nothing happened. LeFou looked up, confused.

     Gaston was looking at him, but disgust was not what LeFou would use to describe the expression on his face. 

     Gaston moved slowly, and gently cupped LeFou cheek. LeFou didn't entirely understand what was happening. Then, Gaston began leaning towards LeFou, and LeFou thought he could die.

     Gaston kissed him. He actually kissed him. It was bittersweet, yet the best kiss of their lives. 

     Gaston pulled away first, but kept his hand on LeFou's cheek. "I'm so sorry for being such an idiot, mon amour." 

       And the use of mon amour was enough to push LeFou over the edge. LeFou just broke down and sobbed. Gaston was at a loss for a moment. Then, Gaston picked Lefou up and held him, going over to the couch.

       Gaston sat and pulled LeFou into his lap, laying Lefou's head on his chest as he carded his fingers through his now significant other's hair. They sat there for hours, even after Lefou was finished crying. But Gaston was more than content to do so, comforting him. It was the least he could do. 

        Gaston had a lot of mistakes to make up for. But he planned to spend the rest of his life showing LeFou how much he cared for him. For, LeFou not only saved his life, but he saved who he was. He saved him. 

     

      

      


End file.
